A Small Kind Of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel's latest run-in with the Forever Knights will come to a halt, by the most unlikely of aliens.


**A story requested by my dearest friend and fellow author, GoldGuardian2418. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Rachel had to hurry. She was going to be late for school and today was her big test. She was up all night studying and paid for it by sleeping in late. She burst through the doors and heaved several deep breathes. "Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Mason-" But Rachel paused when she looked up and saw the Forever Knights in her classroom, which looked like its been ransacked.

In a split second, Rachel ran again. This time for her life. She ran while the knights gave chase. She was out the school and onto the streets. She took out her phone about to call for help when,

**ZAP!**

Rachel was shot by the first laser fired. She went down, she struggled to get up but the knights were merciless. They and fired until Rachel couldn't move at all and everything went black.

With her body feeling like it was burning all over, Rachel moaned as she began to awake. The first thing she noticed was that her mouth was gagged and she was tied up. She appeared to be in the back of a truck. She felt it driving and she was going to be delivered to the knights' castle.

Rachel didn't know what to do. With her friends thinking she was at school, there was no way for her friends to save her. If the knights were relentless before, she can only imagine how cruel they'll be for her interrogation next.

Suddenly, Rachel felt the truck stop, then heard two doors slamming. She swallowed hard as she waited for the knights to get her out, but oddly enough, they weren't. Rachel gasped when her gag was somehow off her face. She looked side to side to see what did that.

"Rachel, it's okay." said a rather stuffy voice.

She looked down and yelped, pushing herself against the wall. To her, it looked like a grey mouse. But upon further inspection, it was a little grey creature with large green eyes with rectangular pupils. He wore a green jumpsuit with a black stripe across it.

Rachel may have the tiny creature outsized, but she was still wary. After all, how did he even get on the truck?

The small alien smiled up at her. "Fear not, Rachel. If we Galvan were measured by evil, I'd be no bigger than a speck of dust." he joked.

Rachel giggled, hearing that from one of small stature. He jumped up and crawled onto her back, making her giggle. He undid her ropes and she was free.

"Uh, now what?" she asked.

"Now phase two of my plan shall commence!" he announced. "Follow me!"

They escaped the backway out the truck, but froze when the knights took aim at them an fired.

Rachel drew back in fear, but something unexpected happened, their weapons seemed to be malfunctioning and imploded in huge explosions.

When the dust cleared, Rachel's jaw dropped seeing the knights defeated so easily. She looked over to the little alien. "How did you do that?"

He smiled proudly. "All it took was a little rewiring or two to have those laser lances malfunction on them. As well as disabling a primitive Earth vehicle."

Rachel picked him up. "What's your name?"

"Grey Matter. At your service. I recently came to this planet to get away from it all. But I heard those nights causing trouble at your school. So I've taken the liberty of foiling their plot before it even began."

Rachel gave him a little kiss, making the latter blush. "Thank you, Grey Matter. For a little guy you certainly have a big brain."

Grey Matter crossed his little arms. "Well, I would not say 'little guy' so much..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. For a minute I thought you were a mouse!"

"Okay, you asked for it!" Grey Matter jumped into Rachel's shirt and began wiggling around inside. She laughed and squirmed trying to get him out.

"Hahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles! Stahahahap!" Rachel begged, she fell down trying to make him stop, but the slippery little alien was all over her.

Now he was tickling her tummy. "Cootchie Cootchie Coo!" he teased. Rachel laughed even more and pinned him to her stomach, but that only made it worse as he still kept tickling her.

"Hahahahahahaha! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just stop!" she gasped out.

And just like that, Grey Matter stopped. He emerged from Rachel's shirt with a smirk. "That's what you get for comparing me with a rodent. Now what say we get you home, huh?" he suggested.

Rachel looked back at him, smiling. "Sure, let's go."

With her new friend literally in the palm of her hand, Rachel and Grey Matter enjoyed a pleasant, enemy-free walk back to the Grant Mansion.


End file.
